


The One Where Jaebum Proposes to Jinyoung.

by catboyjb



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of markson, basically JB proposes to Jinyoung but it goes out of control, don't worry it's a happy ending, mentions of markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjb/pseuds/catboyjb
Summary: This was inspired by that one episode of Friends, "The One with the Proposal".Jaebum wants to propose to his boyfriend, Jinyoung. But he doesn't know how to do it. Enter the help of his friends who help him out.Things can either go really really good or really really bad for Jaebum (Try to guess which one it is).





	1. Part 1

“Wait...so you’re really going to propose to Jinyoung?!” Jackson practically yells out due to mix of surprise and shock. He dramatically puts his hands on his face as he gasps.

 

Jaebum just chuckles. “Mmhmm.” He smiles as he says, “Check out the ring I got him.” At that moment he pulls out a black small box from his pocket. 

 

Jackson waits in anticipation as Jaebum carefully opens the box up to reveal a beautiful engagement ring that shines as the light hits the diamonds. Again Jackson gasps and his eyes grow twice the size.

 

“Isn’t it nice?” Jaebum proudfully comments.

 

“Dude...this must have cost a fortune. Jinyoung is gonna love it!” Jackson again shouts as a smile plasters on his face. He then suddenly hugs Jaebum, “Aww! I can’t believe you’re going to propose to Jinyoung. Then y’all are going to get married and live happily ever after!”

 

Jaebum can’t help but to laugh at his dramatic friend, “Oi calm down. I haven’t done anything yet.” He playfully pushes Jackson away from him.

 

Jackson huffs. “Well then...have you figured  _ how _ you’re going to propose to him?”

 

Jaebum rubs the back of his head and lets out a sigh, “Unfortunately no. I know Jinyoung doesn’t like anything that will draw him attention so for sure something lowkey. Y’know just between the two of us.”

 

Jackson nods his head as Jaebum finishes speaking. “Mmhmm mmhmm. You know…”

 

Jaebum raises an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“Just...I don’t know if you knew, but Mark and Jinyoung were engaged once.”

 

Suddenly an alarmed looked flashes across the older boy’s face. “W-What?! Like Mark..your boyfriend Mark?!”

 

“Uhh y-yeah. I mean I thought you knew those two dated like a few years ago.” Jackson suddenly looks up and sees the look Jaebum is giving him. A wave a slight panic rushes over him and he waves his hands in front of him, “But that was  _ years _ ago! Like before you even moved to the city.” He lets out a weak laugh.

 

Jaebum runs his hand down his face as stress overtakes him. He lets out a loud goan.

 

“So I’m guessing you didn’t know?” Jackson states as he rubs the back of his head.

 

“No I didn’t know they were engaged.” Jaebum turns around and lets out a huff due to slight frustration, “All Jinyoung has ever told me that him and Mark dated. That’s all…”

 

Jackson walks over to his friend’s side and pats him lightly on the shoulder, “Hey, don’t get so worked up about it man. I mean like I said it was years ago. All in the past.” he waves his hand, “Besides, Jinyoung is crazy about you! I’ve never seen him so love stricken with someone as he is with you.”

 

The older boy just lets out a “Hmm…” A moment a silent passes between the two.

 

Suddenly in a serious tone Jaebum asks, “So, how did he do it?”

 

Taken aback with the question Jackson blinks, “W-What?”

 

“How did Mark propose to him?” Jaebum then looks up at Jackson with sharp eyes.

 

Jackson looks at the corner of the room to avoid the piercing gaze, “Err...well if I recall correctly…” he pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, “He took Jinyoung to a really fancy restaurant. I believe it was their favorite. And I believe he slipped the ring into the Jinyoung’s drink when he wasn’t looking and...yeah.”

 

“Damn that actually wasn’t a bad plan.”

 

“Yeah it was actually really cute. I believe Bambam has a video of the entire thing when him and Yugyeom were spying on them to confirm.” 

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes, “Well I guess I can’t do that now.” 

 

“Hey, there are plenty of other ways to propose!”

 

Jaebum walks over the couch and plops himself down on it. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow as his mind was jumbled with many different ideas on how on earth he could propose to Jinyoung. 

 

Jackson gets an idea, “Wait...let me make a quick call!” He suddenly pulls out his phone and rushes into the other room inside his apartment.

 

Jaebum ignores him and continues dwell.

 

A moment later, Jackson comes back into the room with a smirk on his face. He waltzes over to the couch and plops down on the seat next to Jaebum.

 

Jaebum suddenly looks up at his friend and gives him a suspicious look, “What did you do?”

 

The younger simply states, “I called for reinforcements.” 

 

This comment suddenly causes Jaebum to sit straight up, “You did what?!”

 

“Yeah. I called Bambam first to let him know what was going on. And you know Yugyeom was with him. Then I called Youngjae.”

 

“Wait wait. So you told them I’m going to propose to Jinyoung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jaebum rubs his temples in frustration. Jackson suddenly gets a defensive look on his face, “What? What’s so wrong about that?” He crosses his arms, “It’s not like they weren’t going to find out sooner or later.”

 

Jaebum glances up at his friend with an annoyed expression, “Jackson...you know those three can’t keep a secret. They’re going to accidentally blab it out to Jinyoung!” He suddenly grips Jackson’s shoulders and shakes him slightly.

 

“Ok ok. Calm down dude.” Jackson prys Jaebum’s hands off of him. “Have a little faith in them alright? I mean you need to come up with a plan to propose to Jinyoung right?”

 

“Right…”

 

“Right! So why not get the people Jinyoung is close with to help you? I mean come on what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Jaebum stays silent for a moment. His mind suddenly conjures up a plethora of scenarios that could possibly happen. But he does realize Jackson does have a point. With a heavy sigh he begrudgingly agrees, “Fine.”

 

“ALRIGHTY THEN!”

 

Without a moment too soon there is a knock on Jackson’s apartment door. Then before Jaebum knew it, he was greeted by three maknaes all tackling him to the couch screeching and congratulating him. 

* * *

 

After all of the screeching and crying (mainly Youngjae who was crying because he couldn’t believe his “parents” were finally getting married) the boys where settled on the carpet trying to think of a plan. It seemed to what have felt like hours, but they all came up with a plan...well mainly Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom while Jaebum had no choice to agree because he was desperate.

 

“Ok my dudes! Let’s run through the plan again!” Bambam begins. He glances over at Jaebum who seems a bit wary. 

 

Bambam continues, “So, Jaebum is going to pretend that he hates the idea of marriage and never wants to get married.”

 

“Remind me again why must I do this?” Jaebum chimes in.

 

Bambam quickly turns to Jaebum “Because that’ll catch him off guard!”

 

“And when he least expect it...BAM!” The youngest of the group, Yugyeom, comments as he emphasizes the “BAM” as he practically shouts into Jaebum’s ear.

 

Jaebum winces and scoots away from the younger, “Can you not do that?”

 

Yugyeom laughs, “Anyways, that’s when you pull out the ring and propose to him.”

 

The rest of the group nods in unison.

 

“I don’t know guys…” Jaebum says in a unsure tone.

 

“Ah, don’t worry man. It’ll be fine.” Jackson says as he gives Jaebum comforting pat on the back.

 

“Yeah hyung!” The other young one, Youngjae, says with a beaming smile.

 

Jaebum can’t help to nod.

 

“Plus…” Yugyeom begins as a devilish smirk appears on his face, “It’ll be fun to see how Jinyoung reacts.”

 

“Well...I mean...as long as the end of all of this Jinyoung says yes...then I guess it shouldn’t hurt.” Jaebum says carefully as he glances at the other boys.

 

The rest of them cheer in unison and all hi-five each other thinking, “This is going to be the best proposal ever!”

  
  



	2. Part 2

A few days pass since the formulation of “Operation Proposal”. Jaebum often times thinks to himself when should he really “start” the plan. This was one of those times as he idly munches on a piece of chicken.

 

He’s only broken away from his haze when he hears his boyfriend Jinyoung comments, “Isn’t that lovely?”

 

“Huh?” Jaebum blinks at Jinyoung in confusion.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Jaebummie were you not paying attention to the news just now?”

 

Jaebum lets out out a “Umm…” as he shifts his gaze back to the television to see what Jinyoung was talking about. It turns out just another celebrity couple that got engaged. 

 

“I wonder how he proposed to her. Hmm...I bet it was really sweet and romantic.” Jinyoung says as he lets out a dreamy sigh. A fond smile appears on his face as he continues to watch the segment on the newly engaged couple. 

 

Without thinking Jaebum bluntly states, “I don’t see the point of marriage.”

 

This comment takes Jinyoung by surprise as he quickly perks up in his seat and shoots his boyfriend a stunned look,”Huh?”

 

“Yeah. I mean I think it’s just another way for businesses to make more money. I mean let’s be real. A wedding costs a lot of money. Do you know how much the industry makes off of couples spend the entire life savings on these things?”

 

Jinyoung scrunches his eyebrows. Frustration laces his voice as he responds, “These things are not a scam Jaebum. Getting married is a big step in someone's life. Of course they’re going to celebrate it.”

 

Jaebum just shrugs, “I’m just saying I don’t believe in those types of things.”

 

Jinyoung was stricken with a flurry of emotions. He can feel an ill feeling begin to form in his chest, “Wait...are you saying you don’t ever want to get married?”

 

“Why? I mean if two people love each other then that should be good enough.”

 

Jinyoung could only let out an “Oh” due to his boyfriend’s astounding comment. And to match that feeling a look of astonishment appeared on his face.

 

Jaebum quickly notices Jinyoung’s change in demeanor, but he knew he couldn’t give up on the plan now. Before he could make another comment Jinyoung quickly threw the plate of food on the floor and stomped over the door.

 

“H-Hey where are you-”

 

“I’m going out! I don’t think I can stand to be in the same room with someone so...infuriating!”

 

Before Jaebum could open his mouth to try to stop the younger, Jinyoung slammed the door loud enough to make Jaebum wince.

 

Jaebum takes in a deep breath. He stares down at the plate food that was now scattered across the floor.

 

“Well...at least things will go according to plan.” 

 

Though Jaebum couldn’t help to feel a pang of guilt in chest and bit of uneasiness.

* * *

 

Jinyoung just needed to get out of the apartment. More like he just needed to get away from Jaebum. 

 

He was in total shock about what his boyfriend just told him about marriage. He also couldn’t help to feel hopeless as well. Jaebum knew about Jinyoung’s dream to someday to have a grand wedding. How could he blatantly tell him all this?

 

Jinyoung’s mind was now racing with thoughts and doubts as his continued to walk. He didn’t know where to go. He just let his feet and legs carry him to wherever. Jinyoung was so consumed with his own thoughts, he didn’t hear Jackson call out to him.

 

“JINYOUNG!” Jackson yells out as he grabs ahold of Jinyoung’s arm finally letting the younger break free from his thoughts.

  
Jinyoung’s eyes widen, “H-Huh?”

 

“Hey man! I was calling your name for like a good minute there.” Jackson lets out a  chuckle, “People were starting to give me funny looks.”

 

“S-Sorry…” Jinyoung could only mutter out.

 

Jackson’s expresion suddenly drops, “What’s wrong?”

 

Jinyoung shifts his gaze down to the ground and shrugs, “J-Jaebum and I had a fight. He said something that made me upset.”

 

“Oh…” Suddenly a thought hits Jackson. He realizes Jaebum finally put the “plan” in action, “Ohhh. I’m sorry about that.” He wraps an arm around Jinyoung to comfort him, “What was it about? If you don't mind me asking-”

 

Jinyoung suddenly snaps at Jackson and pulls away from him,“He’s just so stupid!”

 

“U-Um ok?”

 

“We had a fight about marriage. And let me tell you someone needs to knock some sense into that idiot.” Jinyoung almost scoffs at the thought of Jaebum. “I mean he thinks marriage is a scam!  _ A scam _ !”

 

Jackson can now see the fire in Jinyoung’s eyes as he talks about what transpired moments before. He takes a gulps before he speaks, “Well I mean that’s Jaebum for you.”

  
Jinyoung deflates a little, “What do you mean?”

 

“Well…I mean have we ever heard him talk about marriage or anything related to that in a positive way?”

 

Realization dawns on Jinyoung, “N-No. In fact...I’ve never heard him talk about it.”

 

Jackson notices the look of hopelessness seep onto his face. Jackson continues his resolve, “Y-Yeah. I mean it’s safe to say that he never ever wants to get married. Heh, I mean i’m sure the thought of it even repulses him.”

 

Jinyoung only stands there in disbelief. He begins to feel more empty as Jackson’s words seep into his mind. 

 

Jackson notices the change in Jinyoung’s behavior. He can see that he is on the brink of tears, “Jinyoung but i’m sure he-”

 

“Jackson I gotta go.” And before Jackson knows it Jinyoung dashes away from him.

* * *

 

Jinyoung hastily walks on for a few miles. He tries his best to hold back his tears. He knew he needed to find a place to cool off.

 

Before he knows it he finds himself standing in front of a familiar door. 

 

Without thinking he knocks on it.

 

A few seconds pass. Jinyoung swore now he could hear his own heartbeat echo in his ears. He jolts when he hears the squeaking of a knob.

 

The door opens and Jinyoung is greeted by a surprised Mark, “H-Hey.”

 

Jinyoung just greets back with a small, “Hey.”

* * *

 

“Jinyoung you’ve been here for 15 minutes already and all you keep doing is sighing and drinking all of my wine.” Mark says as he pours Jinyoung some more wine. 

 

It was obvious to the older boy that something was bothering Jinyoung. The pout on his lips and the scrunching of his brows was evident. 

 

Jinyoung remains quiet as he gulps down the cup of wine. 

 

“Jinyoungie…” Mark begins as his deep voice shoots through Jinyoung. Jinyoung snaps his gaze to Mark.

 

“Something is bothering you. I mean you normally just don’t drop by without a notice.”

 

Jinyoung lets out a deep breath and lets his head hang low, “J-Jaebum and I sorta...had a fight.”

 

Mark silently nods his head.

  
“And it doesn’t help that your stupid boyfriend just made me feel worse!”

 

Mark perks up at the mention of Jackson, “What did he-”

 

“How are we stuck with people that are just so...urgh!” Jinyoung slams down the wine glass and stands up fuming. 

 

Mark silently watches Jinyoung begin pacing back and forth in front of him.

 

“I mean I thought I was in a mature relationship! I thought I wasn't in a relationship that was actually going somewhere...but now…” Jinyoung suddenly stops in his tracks as he begins to feel the hot tears run down his cheeks, “I don’t know…”

 

Mark notices and gets up. He pulls Jinyoung into a soft hug and gently rubs his back. “Shh...it’s ok. Jinyoungie you’re just confused that’s all.”

 

Jinyoung lifts his head up slightly. In a broken voice he asks, “But what if I’m not?”

 

Mark could only stare at the younger as the question weighs heavily on him. He could feel the pleading gaze from him.

 

Jinyoung continues, “W-What if all this time, I was just in a dead-end relationship with someone who I thought loved me?”

 

Mark pulls away from Jinyoung a bit, “Jinyoung,” he begins, “I think...you two just had a misunderstanding. If I know Jaebum, then he wouldn’t be dumb enough to actually think those things.”

 

Jinyoung scoffs, “Oh really? He sounded very sure of himself as he said all those things about not wanting to get married and how it’s a scam.”

 

“But one thing I thing we both know for sure is that he loves you.”

 

Jinyoung steps back away from Mark, “I-I want to believe that. B-But now...I’m not sure. This entire thing is causing me to doubt our entire relationship.” He can feel more tears stream down his face as he wanders his way back to the couch.

 

Mark quietly takes the spot next to him.

Jinyoung sniffles and turns to Mark with watery eyes, “Just I wish he more serious...like you.”

 

Mark was taken by surprise with this response.

 

“I mean look at you. You know what you want. You don’t have these dumb ideas that fill your head.”

 

“Jinyoung…”

 

Without thinking Jinyoung continues, “Sometimes I wonder if breaking up with you was the right decision…”

 

That statement causes the air in the apartment to go heavy with silence.

* * *

 

Jaebum perks up when he hears frantic knocking coming from the door. He rushes over to see who is causing the commotion.

 

When he opens the door he is meet with a panic stricken Jackson who dashes inside the apartment babbling, “Ohh you were right. We really messed up on this one.”

 

“What are you talking about-”

 

“Jinyoung.” Jackson quickly turns to Jaebum. “I ran into him a bit ago. He told me what happened between you two and…”

 

Jaebum takes a step forward, “Jackson what happened?” 

 

Jackson looks up at his friend, “Well...I sort of went along with the plan and I think...what I told him made him freak out even more. And before I knew it I saw him run off.”

 

“O-Oh ok…” 

 

“B-But the thing is...I saw him run off in the direction to Mark’s apartment.”

 

Jaebum eyes almost popped out when he heard this. Suddenly that ill feeling he had earlier came back, but now it was intensified. Jaebum began to nervously pace and forth, “Oh no this is not good. Not good at all.”

 

“You’re telling me-” 

 

“Why didn’t you stop him?!” Jaebum practically shouts as he takes a step closer to come face to face with Jackson. The younger could hear the urgency in his voice.

 

“I-I don’t know?”

 

Without thinking Jaebum quickly turns away from Jackson and grabs his keys. Jackson notices, “H-Hey are you going to-”

 

“Watch the place for me while I go fix this mess.”

 

“Jaebum wait-” Before Jackson could finish he was only met with a cold a door in his face.

* * *

 

Mark carefully picks out the next words, “You know...there are times where I think about that too.”

 

Jinyoung instantly locks eyes with Mark.

 

“I think about what if we actually went through with the engagement and got married? I mean our relationship for the most part was good, right?”

 

Jinyoung could only nod his head.

 

“I mean to be honest it should have been a no brainer for the both of us. We had a healthy relationship and all.” Mark grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s hands.

 

Jinyoung could feel his face heat up at this gesture.

 

Mark stares him with an intense gaze. “But do you remember why we called off the engagement and broke up?”

 

Jinyoung could only mumble random words. Everything that was going on had left him with little to no energy to think at all. 

 

“It was because we both wanted different things. We both saw different futures.”

Jinyoung breathing hitches. The memories of his and Mark’s relationship come crashing down on him. “I-I remember...You didn’t want kids while me on the other hand was desperate to adopt and start a family.”

 

Mark simply nods.

 

“M-Mark...do you still feel that way? I mean…”

 

“Yes...And Jackson is okay with that.”

 

With the mention of Jackson’s name, Jinyoung comes back to reality. He abruptly stands up, “Oh I shouldn’t be here. I-I need to get back home.” 

 

Before Jinyoung could go any further, Mark grabs his wrist. “Jinyoung...just remember things happen for a reason. If we hadn't broken up we wouldn’t have met the loves our lives.” Mark gives Jinyoung a convincing gaze.

 

This was all Jinyoung needed to calm himself down. “I see.” He pulls himself away from Mark.

 

With concern in his voice Mark asks, “So what are you going to do?”

 

Jinyoung walks over to the door and opens it. Before he walks out he simply states, “I am going to take care of some business.”

* * *

 

Mark wasn’t sure how much time passed since Jinyoung left. He assumed it was about an hour. He tried calling him, but to no avail there was no answer. Hell, he even tried calling Jaebum, but again no answer.

 

Mark runs a wary hand through his hair, “This is not good…”

 

Before another thought crosses his mind, he hears a loud knock. He sighs as he gets up and makes his way to the door.

 

When he opens it he is greeted by a loud, “How the hell could you do this to me?!” by Jaebum who storms into his apartment.

 

Mark silently closes the door and turns his attention to his raging friend.

 

“I mean I thought we were friends!”

 

Mark puts his hands out in front of him, “Jaebum calm down-”

 

Jaebum storms forward, “How the hell can I calm down when I know Jinyoung came over to talk to you! What did he say? What lies did you feed him?”

 

“Look man, nothing happened I swear. I just gave him some advice that’s all…”

 

“Oh that’s just damn great now isn’t it? Of course he comes to his ex-fiancee who all his friends claim he was so in love with.”

 

Mark remains silent and clenches his jaw.

 

“I should have known you would try to sabotage us. I can see the way you still looked at him. I know you still want him.” Jaebum clenches his teeth at the thought of Mark and Jinyoung.

 

Mark rubs a hand down his face, “Look, you’re taking this all the wrong way. I wanted to help him out so you two can put an end to this petty argument.”

 

“Well you really did it. I’m sure now Jinyoung is thinking of a way to break up with me now…” Jaebum drops his gaze and feels his body begin to droop. His voice lowers as he realizes he might lose Jinyoung, “All because of this stupid plan…”

 

Mark shoots him a questioning look, “What plan?”

 

“It was some stupid plan that me and the others thought of.” Jaebum idly wonders to the couch and slumps down on it, “I was planning to propose to Jinyoung.”

 

Mark only lets out an “Ah.” He crosses his arms as he awaits Jaebum’s next response.

 

“We thought of this stupid idea that if...I pretended on not ever wanting to get married that we could catch Jinyoung off guard.”

 

Mark could only let out a laugh and shakes his head, “Well, you caught him off guard alright.” He takes a few steps closer to the younger boy, “He came here all frantic and what not and was going on about how unsure he was about your guys relationship.”

 

Jaebum tenses up, “What?”

 

“So, I simply just...talked some sense into him. Or I tried at least.” Mark just shrugs as says the last part.

 

Jaebum fumes up again, “Oh so it’s going to be your fault if we break up!”

 

Mark nods shakes his head imploringly, “No my friend. All of this is on you” he points. “You know….” Mark finally takes a seat next to his friend, “This has to be the dumbest idea you have thought of.”

 

Jaebum groans, “Well...it was mainly the others who said I should do this.”

 

Mark laughs, “Wait you mean my idiot boyfriend, the 2 idiots, and Youngjae?”

 

Jaebum could only nod his head in guilt and embarrassment. 

 

Mark again laughs, “Oh man. You should never listen to them. None of them have never been in a serious enough relationship to even fathom the idea of marriage.”

 

Jaebum lays his head back on the couch and rubs his temples, “I realize that  _ now _ . Gosh, I can’t believe I’m going to mess this all up just because I wanted to one up your proposal to Jinyoung.”

 

Mark raises an curious eyebrow, “All this was because you knew how I proposed to Jinyoung?”

 

Jaebum only nods.

 

“Wow. Ok listen carefully to this next part especially since I’m Jinyoung’s ex…You and Jinyoung are meant to be together. I’ve never seen Jinyoung so happy and in love before. Like...I couldn’t even make feel the way you make him feel.”

 

Jaebum slowly turns to look at Mark with an imporlish look dawned across his face.

 

“Now as your friend, I really think you should go back and find Jinyoung. Try to clear up this whole misunderstanding. Then once you guys are good that’s when you should propose to him.”

 

Jaebum nods his head, “You’re right. I-I can’t give up. I can’t lose Jinyoung.”

 

Mark gives him a gentle smile, “Good.”

* * *

 

After finishing up his talk with Mark, Jaebum races through town to get back to his and Jinyoung’s apartment. When he reaches the outside of the building, he is met with a concerned Youngjae.

 

“Jaebum hyung! I heard from Jackson on what happened. L-Look I’m-”

 

Jaebum cuts off the younger, “Yeah yeah. But Youngjae I’m sort of in a rush right now. We’ll talk a bit later ok?” And without haste he dashes inside the the apartment building.

 

Youngjae only stands there bewildered for an instant. “Well...he’s in for a surprise.”

* * *

 

When Jaebum reaches the floor to their apartment he dashes across down the hall to the door. When gets to the door he is greeted by a panic stricken Jackson.

 

“J-Jaebum man...look Jinyoung he-”

 

“No time to talk right now. I need to get inside.” Jaebum urgently states has he shoves his way past Jackson. Before he could turn the knob, Jackson pulls him away from the door.

 

“Dude you need to listen to me!” Jackson gives Jaebum a look of urgency, “Jinyoung is not in there.”

 

With an exasperated tone Jaebum asks,”Ok where is he?”

 

Jackson only shakes his head, “No...Jaebum you don’t get it. He’s not there. He’s not even here anymore.”

 

Jaebum freezes up at his comment, “What do you mean?”

 

With a shaky voice Jackson continues, “He came in all crying and saying he should’ve known better. And kept saying I’m sorry. And before I knew it, he packed up his suitcase and left.” He then looks up with a regretful gaze, “I-I tried to stop him. I even explained to him about the plan, but he wouldn’t listen…”

 

Jaebum was speechless. It almost felt as if his heart stopped beating. He felt his chest and stomach tighten at what Jackson just told him. 

 

He finally stammered out, “W-Where did he go?”

 

Jackson let out a deep sigh, “He went back to Jinhae. He said not to call or visit him…”

 

Without a second thought Jaebum turned away from Jackson, “No! There has to be a way. I need to make a call.”

 

Jaebum frantically opens the door to the apartment. Before he could step in any further, he is meet with a dim lighted room only illuminated by candles. 

He let out a breath of surprise when his gaze landed on the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about for the past hour. “Jinyoung…”

 

Jinyoung only flashed him a soft smile as Jackson gently pushed Jaebum inside the apartment and softly closed the door behind him.

 

Jaebum was left in a complete state of confusion. “Wait...I don’t understand…”

 

“Jackson explained everything to me. And having that talk with Mark helped me realize somethings…”

 

Jaebum takes a few steps closer to Jinyoung and begins to plead with him, “L-Look what I said...those things were stupid. I didn’t mean it at all. I was just trying to-”

 

Jinyoung deadpans, “I know.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

A moment of silence passes between the two.

 

Finally Jinyoung breaks the silence, “So, that being said…” he gets down one knee and grabs Jaebum’s hand, “Im Jaebum….”

 

Jaebum could stand there in shock at the scene before him.

“You don’t know how lucky I am to...to…” Jinyoung’s voice begins to break as he can feel himself well up with tears, “to...fall in love with my best friend…” but before he can continue he begins to cry. 

 

Jaebum quickly gets down to comfort the younger. He wipes away the tears are streaming down Jinyoung’s face, “Shh...shhh it’s ok.”

 

Jinyoung mumbles out between sniffles, “T-There is a reason why I am not the one who wanted to do the proposal y’know.”

 

Jaebum chuckles at the younger’s remark, “Ok ok.” he  gently grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s hands and looks into his dark eyes with sincerity.

 

“Park Jinyoung...you make me the happiest man alive. Everyday I feel so blessed to be with you, to love you, and be loved by you. I never thought I would ever find someone makes me feel the way you do. So, that being said…”

 

Jaebum proceeds to reach into his pocket and pull out the small black box. Jinyoung wipes his tears away and smiles as Jaebum opens up the box to reveal the beautiful engagement ring. 

 

Jinyoung only lets out a soft, “Oh my gosh…” as Jaebum grabs his left hand.

 

“I want to make you feel the same way I do every single day. I promise I will make you feel the happiest man on earth. So, Park Jinyoung….will you marry me?”

 

“Y-Yes. Oh my gosh yes!”

 

Jaebum felt a wave of emotions as he heard those words. Without hesitation he slides the ring onto Jinyoung’s finger. 

 

And before he knows it, he finds himself being tackled by an elated Jinyoung who places soft kisses all over his face.

 

The older boy laughs at this action. Jinyoung stops when he sees Jaebum smiling. 

 

Jaebum locks his gaze with his fiancee. “Jinyoungie...I love you.”

 

Jinyoung smiles and with tenderness he tells Jaebum the same, “I love you too.”

 

Jaebum then gently pulls Jinyoung into a passionate kiss. Their lips delicately lock as they share this blissful moment.

 

The moment is soon cut short by a knock and with a voice trying to contain excitement which belongs to Jackson, “Are you two finished in there yet?”

  
Which is only met with Yugyeom’s whining voice, “Yeah! We’re dying out here!”

 

“Come on guys! Save the passionate love making for later!” Bambam blurts out.

 

“We just want to know if the plan worked or not!” Youngjae chimes in.

 

“It better have or I talked to those two idiots for nothing.” Mark’s deep voice rangout.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung give each other a look then laugh as the others continue to whine and eagerly knock on the door.

 

“Well I guess we should let them in. I mean after all they did help me with  _ my _ plan.” Jinyoung happily states as he gets up and begins to walk over to the door.

 

“W-Wait. Your plan?” Jaebum asks with confusion as he gets up and goes over to the door. 

 

Jinyoung just gives him a wink before opening the door.

 

They are then greeted by a 5 faces filled brimming with excitement and hope.

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum both look at each other and smile as the intertwine fingers. In unison they both declare, “We’re engaged!”

 

Suddenly the couple is met with their group of friends all hugging them at the same time and them cheering.

 

At one point Bambam pulled away from the group hug and popped off a confetti popper to celebrate.

 

Jackson pulls away and with bubbling excitement he blabs out, “This calls for a drink! It’ll be my treat!”

The boys all begin to even more excited as they begin to make their way down the hall to go the bar.

 

Before could follow along with the rest of the group, Jaebum quickly pulls Jinyoung back and gives him another passionate kiss.

 

“So future Im Jinyoung, how do you feel?”

 

Jinyoung giggles, “Well….” he begins as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and leans in closer, “I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

 

And with that they share another kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short little story!

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Mark is part of the friend group. Jaebum was fine with the idea of Mark and Jinyoung dating in the past, but the friends failed to inform him that Mark and Jinyoung were engaged.


End file.
